A Snitch I Never Thought I'd Catch
by WildLilFlower
Summary: Hufflepuff Vs. Slytherin. If Slytherin wins, they'll be in the running for the Quidditch Cup. Will Quinn Fabray be able to prevail, even when the one she loves is cheering for another? HP!Faberry oneshot


**A/N****: Not an update for AoM. That's still bein' written. But here's an HP!Faberry fic that I had floating in my head! Have fun. As usual, I apologize for any mistakes I made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. I use them for the sake of entertainment**

* * *

The air was cool and breezy. A perfect spring day for a Quidditch match.

Quinn Fabray was waiting to enter the pitch with the rest of the Slytherin team. It was the Seeker's second year as captain and she was determined to win the Quidditch cup this year. Slytherin was a shoe-in to be in the running for the finals, having won their previous games against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. If they beat Hufflepuff this time, they would go against either of the other two again for the Cup. Usually, it would be Gryffindor.

The sixth year shut her eyes to calm her nerves. No matter how many times she stepped out onto the pitch, her anxious heart would beat furiously in her chest. She heard the chants of the stands above, most of which were for Hufflepuff. Even decades after the Second Wizard War, the other Houses were still wary about those in the Slytherin House. Though, it didn't help that the majority of Slytherins were pompous jerks.

Quinn felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to look at her second-in-command, Santana. The Beater had been on the team as long as she had and they always had each other's backs.

"We'll bring these Duffers down. Don't worry. The Cup's as good as ours!" She reassured. It caused Quinn to laugh and the tension in her body melted away.

Right at that moment, the gate opened and the Slytherin team filed out into the daylight with confidence. From the other end, they were met with the Hufflepuff team with their captain and Keeper, Finn Hudson. Both teams reached the center where Madam Sylvester stood, waiting impatiently, and mounted their brooms. The keepers took their places at the goal posts and waited for the game to begin.

Sylvester opened the chest containing the balls and released the Bludgers first, not even flinching when they flew centimeters past her face. She then opened the tiny compartment that held the Snitch and let it shoot into the air and out of sight. Afterwards, she grabbed a hold of the Quaffle as the teams began to hover and rise. Gauging the readiness of the players, Madam Sylvester blew on her whistle and tossed the red ball high into the air signaling the start of the match.

Quinn shot upwards eager to get a good vantage point to seek out the Snitch.

As she circled the air like a hawk, her eyes searched the area. As she did so, the blond Seeker caught sight of her peers in the stands, most of them donning yellow gear to show their support for Hufflepuff. However, there were a few exceptions. Brittany was all decked out in green to show support for her girlfriend, Santana. There were also Mike and Tina, both Ravenclaws, who donned both yellow and green, since both were friends with Quinn and Sam Evans, one of the Chasers of the Hufflepuff team.

But there was one person in yellow she wished was in green. Her hazel eyes locked onto one Rachel Berry. The young Gryffindor had the loudest cheers all for her boyfriend who happened to be the Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Quinn just sighed and broke her gaze to return to her search.

'I have to concentrate. I can't let Rachel distract me.' She thought.

The first two years at Hogwarts, Quinn had been immensely antagonistic towards Rachel. She was only doing what was expected of her as a Slytherin. Gryffindors were their rivals and they always hated each other. There was also the added stigma of purebloods versus Muggle-borns. However, when her father was sent to Azkaban for taking part in trying to revive the Death Eaters, her life changed drastically. Her third year was full of jeers and ridicule. Quinn did her best to avoid contact with anyone, even those she considered her best friends. She was forced to become a loner and throw herself into her studies and Quidditch. The only one who was willing to help her was the one she had hated the most. Every opportunity she had, Rachel sought Quinn out to try to help and befriend her. Quinn couldn't understand it for the life of her but she had to admit, the brunette had helped to make things easier for her. By the end of the year, they had a tentative friendship that continued to grow during the summer.

In their fourth year, everyone would stare at them. No one expected the HBIC of the Slytherin house to be friends with the outcast of Gryffindor. It was enough of a nuisance for Quinn that she wished she had listened to the Sorting Hat and allowed herself to be sorted into Ravenclaw. At least then, the staring would've stopped. The attention, however, didn't faze Rachel in the slightest. In fact, Quinn found that she seemed to thrive in it. That entire year, Quinn learned more and more about the Muggle world and how Rachel wanted to be a performer. Almost any time they spent together, the Gryffindor would sing and belt out songs that Quinn never heard of, but enjoyed regardless.

Fifth year was when everything had changed. Rachel had won the attention of the school heartthrob, Finn, and spent all of her time on him. It had started off with less time spent with Quinn, to cancelled plans, to barely seeing each other. Soon enough, Quinn would spend her time looking at Rachel from afar and wondering why they had grown apart. It was then that Quinn realized the extent of her feelings for Rachel. Feeling that she knew would never be returned because they were being felt towards another person. The Slytherin actually felt as though she was rejected by the shorter girl. It was enough to where Quinn actually cut her long locks during Christmas break. It had caught Rachel's attention, but it was only a curious look. If she wasn't so busy with classes and captaining the Quidditch team, Quinn may have tried harder to pursue Rachel.

Now in their sixth year, as Quinn seeks out the Golden Snitch, she accepts the fact that her love is one-sided. She only wished that there were ways she could subtly show Rachel that she was the better suitor. A part of her always wished that Finn was a Seeker as well, so she could catch the golden ball right from under his nose. But alas, it wasn't so. Finn would've made a horrible Seeker.

In her peripheral, Quinn caught a glimpse of gold and shot towards it. The girl laid low on her Lunar Flash 780 and gathered speed, skirting past other players and Bludgers. Her eyes honed in onto the Snitch and locked it into her sights. She followed each sharp and abrupt turn as the tiny ball whizzed around. Behind her, Quinn knew that the Hufflepuff Seeker was following. Through the rush of wind around her, she barely could hear Jacob Ben Israel's voice commentating.

"Quinn Fabray has caught sight of the Snitch and is racing towards it, but Kristin Abbott is close on her tail!"

"Sam Evans has the Quaffle and attempts to make a goal…and is thwarted by Robert Bletchley!"

"Santana Lopez saves Quinn Fabray from a Bludger. An amazing preemptive strike!"

Seekers were only green and yellow blurs in the air as the rest of the game continues around them. Currently, Hufflepuff was leading, so it was crucial that Quinn caught the Snitch soon. Slowly but surely, she was inching closer to her target so she held her hand out and reached towards it. Her broom was just that much quicker than the other Seeker's, allowing her the advantage. She was going to catch the Snitch and they would be in the match for the Quidditch Cup.

Unbeknownst to Quinn, however, Finn was going through his own dilemma. He was supposed to keep Slytherin from going into the finals. He was supposed to be the hero and make sure they weren't going to win. As a result, his mind went to the first thing he could think of to do. The Hufflepuff Keeper left his post and grabbed his fellow teammate's Beater bat. With surprising precision, he hit an oncoming Bludger as hard as he could towards the Slytherin Seeker. All Quinn heard was Santana's warning yell before she was hit with what she felt was a cannonball. She fell several feet towards the grass and blacked out from the impact.

-x-o-x-o-x-

Quinn awoke with her body aching everywhere, but that wasn't the first feeling she was concentrating on. Someone was stroking her hair and humming softly next to her. As she tried to make sense of her situation, Quinn tried to sit up but the slightest movement caused pain to course through her body. She groaned only to be softly shushed by the person by her. The Slytherin turned her head to look at her companion and was shocked to see Rachel sitting by her.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Rachel smiled; glad to see that her friend was all right.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Quinn. Do you remember anything?" Quinn turned to look at the ceiling, trying to filter through her memories.

"I remember…going after the Snitch. I almost had it but then black. What happened?" Hazel eyes found chocolate ones. A frown was placed upon Rachel face as she explained what happened.

"Finn believed it to be a good idea to send a Bludger your way in an attempt to deter your chances of obtaining the Snitch. It hit you and you fell off your broom. You've been unconscious for two days. You broke several bones, but Madam Pomfrey mended them easily."

Quinn was surprised at that news. But if the massive pile of get well cards were any indication, it was true. The blonde flexed her hand unconsciously before looking back at Rachel.

"What was the result of the match?" Rachel let out a melodic laugh. It was one that Quinn had missed terribly.

"Of course you would ask that. The second before you got hit, you caught the Snitch. It was still in your hand when we all rushed towards you. So Slytherin was victorious."

Quinn let herself settle more into her bed. The tension within her body evaporated as a satisfied smile graced her features. Slytherin had a chance at the Quidditch Cup this year. She was near her goal and she wasn't going to stop until she reached it. Silence surrounded the duo before another inquiry popped into Quinn's mind.

"What happened to Finn? After the match?" Quinn attempted to sit up again. She managed to do so with Rachel's assistance and laid back onto the pillow behind her as she listened to the Gryffindor.

"Finn was stripped of his captaincy and is forbidden to play Quidditch next year. Plus, he has detention with Filch for the rest of this year."

"Bloody wanker got what he deserved," Quinn said with disdain. However, a second afterwards, she remembered who she was talking to and muttered a soft apology, which Rachel waved off.

"No offense taken, Quinn. After what he did to you, I broke up with him. His actions were unforgiveable." The blonde's face held such surprise since the brunette had held the Hufflepuff on such a high pedestal. She did manage to rein in her hope. Just because Rachel broke up with Finn didn't mean that she was going to jump right into Quinn's arms. So after the surprise subsided, Quinn nodded and looked away from those expressive orbs, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"However…" Rachel reached out and gently grasped Quinn's hand. Hazel eyes followed the action before trailing up to look at the girl who did it. The Slytherin waited patiently for the Gryffindor to continue, her heart pounding despite her mind telling her not to hope.

"Finn's actions did help me to realize how much I missed you, Quinn. I feared the worst when you were lying there, unconscious on the field. I was reminded of the reason I decided to go out with Finn before I was blinded by his charm." Rachel paused to gauge Quinn's reaction who was silently urging the girl to continue. The Gryffindor felt a soft squeeze of her hand and took it as permission to keep speaking. She took a deep breath before looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn, I…I've always fancied you. Ever since third year, there was something that drew me towards you. And as we became closer, my feeling grew." Rachel's gaze faltered and she looked down, ducking her head out of shyness. "However, I was scared what you would go back to being popular and leave me behind or go back to insulting me. I don't think I would have ever been able to recover if that were to ever happen. So, when Finn sought after me, I jumped at the opportunity to try and protect my heart. Obviously, after a while I lost my way."

Quinn's heart was leaping for joy. Rachel felt the same as she did. It was more than she could ever wish for. She did understand Rachel's reservations about being in a relationship with her. The Slytherin had been quite brutal in those early years. But leaving Rachel was the last thing on her mind. She continued to listen, as the Gryffindor began to talk once more.

"I did the same thing to you that I fear would happen to me, but it didn't mean I ignored you completely. Even with Finn, I still looked for you, whether it was in the hallways or out on the pitch. I noticed that you didn't hurl any insults at me, even after your family's scandal blew over. You remained the quiet, calm Quinn that I came to love." Quinn's eyebrow rose at the confession. Rachel caught it and blushed furiously.

"T-that is…I-I mean…" Quinn grinned as she watched the stammering girl. It only grew wider when she tried to explain the reasoning behind the use of the word. Quinn just shook her head and reached out to take hold of Rachel's tie, despite the ache in her body.

"Rachel." The soft utterance of her name forced the flustered Gryffindor to shut her mouth. The only thing she registered was how close Quinn was to her all of a sudden.

"Y-yes?" she managed to whisper.

"You talk too much sometimes."

With a gentle tug, Quinn pulled Rachel towards her, letting their lips press against each other for the first time.

Rachel braced herself against Quinn's bed. She had kissed Finn many times, but kissing Quinn was something on an entirely different level. Though she was a dramatic person, the Gryffindor never thought that actual clichés of one's first kiss were actually true. As her lips moved against Quinn's, fireworks exploded behind her eyes. If she wasn't sitting down, Rachel was sure that her foot would've popped off the ground.

It was quick and chaste, but it was already worlds ahead of the kisses that she had ever experienced.

Lips parted, but the two remained in close proximity. Rachel refused to open her eyes, scared that if she did, she would wake up from this dream. She felt hands on her face, and they felt so real. Real enough for her to open her eyes and look straight into pools of green and gold. Contentment filled her body as a lazy grin spread on her face, matching Quinn's.

"You know, Rach. You always said you were a gold star but to me, you're my Golden Snitch." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't catch a falling star, but I can sure as hell catch a Snitch," Quinn explained. "You always eluded my grasps but now…now I finally caught you. Or maybe you went right to my hands, granting me the greatest victory I've ever had."

"Quinn…"

"I love you, Rachel." A soft gasp escaped from the Gryffindor's lips. "I always have. And I always will."

Rachel closed her eyes, letting Quinn's words soak in. Gently, she kissed both of the palms on her face and leaned in to kiss those soft, inviting lips when someone cleared their throat, causing her to jump a few feet into the air in fright. Her head whipped to the source, blushing furiously once more.

"Santana! Brittany!"

The other Slytherin had the biggest grin on her face while her girlfriend looked as though she was about to burst from excitement.

"It's about bloody damn time you two got together." The Latina declared a she strode closer to the duo, tossing Quinn a Chocolate Frog. "I was tired of hearing Q's whining and getting neck pains just watching you kiss the troll."

"San, be nice," cooed Brittany.

"No, it's all right. You can say what you want about Finn. I'd say he was more of a giant, but that'd be an insult to Hagrid."

"Half an insult," Quinn added with chocolate in her mouth as she looked at her new Severus Snape card.

"Yes, of course."

"Whatever." Santana just waved her hand dismissively before looking at Quinn fully.

"You better get out of this bed soon, Fabray. We're in the finals and I need you with me to turn our garden snakes into Black Mambas."

Quinn let out a laugh and nodded. "I'll be out of here before you know it."

"I'm holding you to that, Q. Now go get your macks on. I'll see ya in practice!"

"Have fun with your sweet lady kisses"

Brittany and Santana left Quinn and Rachel both hiding their faces in their hands. It was a moment before Rachel stood up as well.

"I should let you rest. Madam Pompfrey will be in soon to kick me out anyway." Quinn halted her movements by grabbing her hand.

"I should be out of there by tomorrow. Will you come watch our practice after classes?"

Rachel smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on Quinn's full lips.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She turned and walked away, adding a little sway in her hips. Quinn's eyes honed in on the action, causing her to shake her head. The Slytherin fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She couldn't wait until she was able to court Rachel properly.

* * *

**A/N****: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this! **

**Read, Review, Criticize constructively. Thanks for taking time to read this :3**


End file.
